Rin Kaga
Rin Kaga (鹿賀 りん'' ''Kaga Rin) is a 6-year-old girl who is cared for by Daikichi shortly after her adopting father, Souichi died. __INDEX__ Appearance Rin is a small, thin pale child with straight hazel hair that falls to her waist; Her bangs are parted to the sides, framing her face. Her eyes are a light shade of brown. As a teenager, not much has changed in her appearance. She's taller and she looks even more alike to her mother. She is considered as a beautiful young girl. Personality Rin was a very shy and cold girl at first and distanced herself from the family members, however, as the series progressed she is rather shown to be very cheerful, glad and mischievous. She is a very childish girl with a very gentle heart. She is very independent and mature for her age and is often dealing with issues on her own. Living with Daikichi, she develops a fondness for cooking for him. Even as a young child Rin has been very fond of children. She's shown to have a talent in drawing, the same as her mother, Masako. As a highschooler, Rin focused all her attention on studying, getting all aces and even helping her friends with their homework. She's really nice to be with but rather collected that's why her friends are very limited. Background Six years ago, a young budding manga artist, 23-year old Masako Yoshii, got pregnant and was reluctant to carry the baby (Rin) to full term due to her desire to develop her career. However, 73-year old Souichi Kaga (grandfather to Daikichi), encouraged her to carry the child full term and took care of Rin while Masako balanced between housekeeper for Souichi and developing her mangaka career. Life was simple and happy between Rin and Souichi, but it was cut short due to his untimely death at 79. After Souichi died, his surviving family had arrived to help complete his funeral and bury him. It was only then that Souichi’s family learned about Rin’s existence, their illegitimate relative. Daikichi arrived to Souichi’s funeral and was also surprised to learn of his grandfather’s daughter (making Rin as Daikichi’s aunt). After funeral processions for Souichi, the family was confused as to what to do with Rin; nobody wanted Rin and there was talk about sending her to an orphanage and let the government deal with her. Angered that his family would be so cruel to a little girl, Daikichi took it upon himself to look after Rin. She grew up together with Kouki, her classmate and childhood friend and it was revealed that she developed feelings for him up until they were in middle school. Kouki being the guy who Daikichi asks to look after Rin ever since they were kids also, developed feelings for her but due to him stumbling across the wrong path, and things being more complicated while Rin realizing far more important things, their relationship didn't develop from more than sibling like. By the end of the series, it was revealed that Rin was actually not related to Souchi-san and therefore, not blood-related to Daikichi, and she having realized that the person she likes was Daikichi, gave it a go. It was hinted that they'd probably get married after Rin graduated college, for Daikichi addressed her as "my bride" by the end of the series when he and Kouki were conversing. Rin also opened up that she wanted to have a child, their child and that she wanted their child to experience the joy and the feeling of being loved, just like how Daikichi cared for her. Relationships Daikichi : Daikichi is a 30 year old man who adopts Rin after his grandfather dies. He juggles with work and picking up Rin in the beginning but later gets a job transfer allowing him to spend more time with Rin. Daikichi is single and is always asking other parents advice whenever he gets the chance. Kouki Nitani : In the anime, they are good friends and they both play and interact with each other a lot, and Kouki sometimes protects Rin, however, in the manga Rin begins to wrestle with her feelings when Kouki starts wanting to have a deeper relationship with her. Kouki always had feelings for Rin and has been aggressively chasing after her. Although Rin also has romantic feelings for Kouki, she resisted his advances as Kouki was in the midst of a messy separation with his obsessive ex-girlfriend. Kouki almost won Rin’s resistant heart, but due to his ex’s dirty tactics of harassing Rin, he was forced to remain at his ex’s side and Rin no longer wanted to be with Kouki due to his relationship complications; he missed his chance. Masako Yoshii Rin's biological mother. TriviaCategory:Characters * Rin means dignified, severe or cold, Category:Characters Category:Female Characters